Too Much Heaven (Demasiado Paraíso)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: Patty y Stear se aferran a su amor y al futuro que construyen juntos.


Continuando con la "Serie Bee Gees" Hoy es el turno de Patty y Stear, y va dedicado a Sabrina que me ha comentado que la precuela es de su agrado. Para quien no la ha leído o solo para recordar:

 **The Air That I Breathe**

Stear y Patty se aferran a su amor, él ha recuperado la memoria en mi universo y he aquí lo que sucede.

* * *

 **Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

 _ **"La vida no siempre es un lecho de rosas, ni una cruda batalla"**_

 **Too Much Heaven.**

 **(Demasiado paraíso)**

 _ **Nobody gets too much heaven no more,  
it's much harder to come by.  
I'm waiting in line.  
Nobody gets too much love anymore,  
it's as high as a mountain,  
And harder to climb.**_

 _ **Nadie consigue demasiado paraíso,  
Es muy difícil de obtener.  
Estoy esperando en línea.**_

 _ **Ya nadie consigue demasiado amor,  
Es tan alto como una montaña,  
Y difícil de escalar**_.

El día era hermoso. El azul del cielo era tan limpio y claro que Stear se dejó llevar por la idea de que era real y no una ilusión creada por la interacción de luz solar con la atmósfera. Esa misma luz atravesaba sus parpados cerrados y teñía de un tinte rojizo la luminosidad que alcanzaban a percibir sus ojos, los había cerrado unos segundos antes, para agudizar el resto de sus sentidos, algo que practicaba muy a menudo y le resultaba gratificante.

Sintió la tibia brisa de la mañana acariciar su piel y llenó sus cavidades nasales del olor a hierba húmeda. Recostado en la verde alfombra de la naturaleza, extendió las manos y acarició suavemente el pasto. El trinar de los pájaros fue acompañado por una melodiosa carcajada y el chapoteo del agua. Stear abrió los ojos para llenarse la vista de la hermosa imagen que tenía frente a él. Su mujer se encontraba sentada en el borde del lago, tenía los pies dentro del agua y salpicaba algunas gotas mientras los movía alegremente. Entre sus manos sostenía una tortuga y hablaba con ella. Stear sonrió al poder recordar cada detalle de su juventud junto a Patty y su gusto por los animales.

Llevaba un vestido de tela muy delgada que delineaba su espléndida figura, los destellos de luz que reflejaba el agua remarcaban la silueta de Patty. Viéndola de perfil, Stear estaba seguro que ella nunca lució tan hermosa como ahora. Apartó de su mente cualquier pensamiento que empañara ese maravilloso momento y se concentró en lo que estaba viendo.

La dicha que experimentaba hizo sentir a Stear en el cielo, _"Que va"_ \- dijo para sus adentros, " _Esto es el paraíso"_.

 _ **Oh, you and me girl,  
Got a lot of love in store,  
and it flows through you,  
And it flows through me.**_

 _ **And I love you so much more.  
Than my life...I can see beyond forever.  
Everything we are will never die.  
**_

 _ **Loving's such a beautiful thing.  
Oh you make my world a summer day,  
Are you just a dream to fade away?  
**_

 _ **Oh, tú y yo nena,  
Tenemos mucho amor guardado,  
Y fluye a través de ti,  
Y fluye a través de mí,  
Y te amo mucho más.  
**_

 _ **Luego mi vida, puedo ver más allá del**_

" _ **Por siempre"**_

 _ **Todo lo que somos nunca morirá.  
**_

 _ **Amar es una cosa tan hermosa.  
Haces de mi mundo un día de verano,  
¿Eres solo un sueño que se desvanece?**_

La pareja estaba inmersa en el remanso de paz en que se encontraban, lejos del bullicio de todos. Patty se había convertido en el centro de atención y pocas veces como ahora podían estar solos y disfrutarse. Todo en conjunto hacía difícil a Patty y Stear encontrar un momento a solas. La sobreprotección de Candy y Annie para con Patty, los débiles gruñidos de Elroy para demostrar su descontento en ciertas cosas, seguidos por el ajetreo que contagiaba Janis pidiendo opinión a todo el mundo sobre la nueva habitación, los muebles y los colores de ésta. En conclusión, el ambiente de la mansion entorpecía la intimidad del matrimonio.

Una tibia sensación invadía el interior de Stear conforme seguía observando a Patty, nunca terminaría de agradecer a la vida por recuperarla, regresó de las tinieblas y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, con un amor profundo e infinito. Patty lo corregía cuando Stear le decía eso.

-Amor, soy yo quién te recuperó.

Stear la cubría con besos y jugaba a competir cuál de los dos amaba más al otro.

-No Patricia, yo te recuperé porque yo te amo más.

-Oh no amor, yo te amo más, pues en estos años mi amor siguió creciendo.

-No –continuaba Stear –Fue la fuerza de mi amor lo que me trajo de regreso a ti.

Para terminar el juego, Patty le hacía cosquillas entre besos y Stear se _"Rendía"_ Entonces, el juego terminaba con la pareja desnuda entre las sabanas.

En una ocasión, Patty derramó lágrimas de felicidad cuando Stear le habló realmente conmovido. Fue en su noche de bodas, se retiraron a su habitación a media celebración, ya entrada la madrugada. Después de hacer el amor, Stear y Patty se veían a los ojos, desnudos de cuerpo y alma. Totalmente invadidos por el trance de paz que solo permite la entrega de amor.

Stear rompió el silencio que reinaba.

-Patricia…sé que el amor no puede medirse pero, te amo demasiado.

Patty apenas pudo sonreír, la débil mueca de su boca advirtió la humedad de sus ojos. Stear lo sabía, mas no podía acallar al corazón.

-Me atrevo a decir que nuestro amor es eterno- hizo una pausa y tomó las manos de Patty entre las suyas –De alguna forma sobrepasó a la muerte. Me creías muerto y nunca dejaste de amarme.

Patty no pudo contener las gruesas gotas que brotaban de sus ojos. Stear arrastró su cuerpo un poco más cerca de ella.

-Yo no te recordaba…en mi interior sentía una fuerza que me impulsaba a seguir y salir de…de todo lo que pasé lejos.

Stear quería abrazarla y no lo hizo, ya que deseaba transmitirle sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos, tenía que asegurarse que Patty sintiera en su interior todo el amor que le profesaba.

-Ahora entiendo que esa fuerza y ese deseo de vivir provenían del amor, de tu amor, de nuestro amor.

Patty sintió la almohada mojada por su llanto, sin embargo, sus lágrimas fueron opacadas por la calidez de los fuertes brazos de Stear. Logró dormir con una sonrisa marcada, provocada por la última frase que Stear le dijo al oído.

-Tú disipas las nubes de mi cielo, tu amor ilumina mi vida.

 _ **Nobody gets too much heaven no more,  
it's much harder to come by.  
I'm waiting in line.**_

 _ **Nobody gets too much love anymore,  
it's as high as a mountain.  
And harder to climb.**_

 _ **Nadie consigue demasiado paraíso,  
Es muy difícil de obtener.  
Estoy esperando en línea.**_

 _ **Ya nadie consigue demasiado amor  
Es tan alto como una montaña,  
Y difícil de escalar.**_

Recuperar la memoria le dio seguridad a Stear, no solo con la familia, pudo hablar con Patty de su futuro y pedirle matrimonio, además le abrió nuevas posibilidades de obtener estabilidad. Con lo que no contaba es que al recuperar sus recuerdos recuperaría incluso los sucesos desagradables, las terribles cosas que su mente había bloqueado para mitigar el dolor.

Las pesadillas empezaron días antes de la boda, preocupado que eso afectara su relación con Patty, Stear buscó ayuda, habló con Candy y ella le recomendó grupos de apoyo especializados en el "Síndrome posguerra". El tema no era nuevo y aun así no se tomaba realmente en serio.

Stear partió a Chicago acompañado por Patty y se reportó en el "Departamento de la Defensa Nacional". Más por protocolo que por gusto aplicó en varios programas. El departamento de "Beneficios para Veteranos" no le dio muchas esperanzas para una pensión, habían pasado más de 15 años y resultaba complicado indagar en los precarios archivos, aunque a Stear la raquítica pensión era lo menos que le importaba.

Al salir del edificio Federal, Patty apretó la mano de Stear con fuerza, todavía no hablaba con ella de sus miedos y no sería justo ocultárselo, así que Stear le pidió regresar al hotel. Compartían la misma habitación pues se registraron como los señores Cornwell. Stear se desahogó con Patty como nunca y como con nadie lo había hecho, Patty no se asustó y a partir de ese día compartió con Stear el daño que le afligía.

Aprovecharon el viaje para que Stear revalidara sus estudios, al día siguiente ya más animado y un tanto nervioso, Stear se dispuso a continuar. En la Universidad de Chicago fue sometido a diversos exámenes de conocimiento, en los cuales el resultado rebasó ampliamente el nivel esperado a un hombre sin práctica académica por años. Su "IQ" Arrojó 150, entonces, Stear fue notificado e invitado a rigurosas pruebas físicas y mentales. Al principio se sintió conejillo de Indias, no obstante, se forzó a continuar, de esta forma creyó que podía encontrar una alternativa para combatir su padecimiento.

Si saber cómo o porqué, Stear encontró atiborrada de correspondencia la mesa de centro de su habitación de hotel, recibió desde becas hasta ofertas de trabajo, llegó al punto de tirar a la basura los sobres sin abrir. Por suerte Albert y un viejo amigo suyo le plantearon una opción. Podía trabajar en su empresa diseñando autos, nada menos que en Detroit, Michigan. Stear negoció el trato y sacó ventaja, propuso hacerlo desde Lakewood de forma independiente, a su tiempo y sin presiones, por lo menos los primeros meses, se acercaba su boda y además Patty requería cuidados y las damas de la familia no permitirían que alguien más la atendiera.

La propuesta fue aceptada con el compromiso de que Stear diseñaría exclusivamente para ellos. Entonces Stear y Patty regresaron a Lakewood, con la ilusión de iniciar una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

 _ **You and me girl, got a highway to the sky,  
we can turn away from the night and day,  
And the tears you had to cry.  
**_

 _ **You're my life...  
I can see a new tomorrow,  
everything we are will never die.**_

 _ **Loving's such a beautiful thing.  
When you watching me, the light above,  
Made for all to see our precious love.**_

 _ **Tu y yo nena, tenemos una autopista al cielo,  
Podemos rechazar la noche y el día,  
y las lágrimas que tenías que llorar.  
Tú eres mi vida…  
Puedo ver un nuevo mañana.  
Todo lo que somos nunca morirá.  
**_

 _ **Amar es una cosa tan hermosa.  
Cuando me miras, la luz arriba,  
Hace que todos vean nuestro precioso amor.**_ **  
**

Stear hizo a un lado sus recuerdos al escuchar la risa contagiosa de Patty.

-Los peces me muerden los dedos- Patty le comentó entre risas.

Stear le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y un beso volado, dobló los brazos y se recostó en la hierba, intentaría tomar una siesta, las últimas noches a Patty se le dificultaba dormir, Stear, con amor y como devoto esposo le acomodaba las almohadas, algunas veces un suave masaje en la espalda baja funcionaba bien y que decir de acurrucarla de lado y arrullarla con dulzura. Después de todo el aprendió de esa manera a relajarse.

Cuando las pesadillas asaltaban a Stear, Patty lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo, poco a poco Stear alejaba las duras imágenes de batalla, el estruendo de las granadas y el retumbar de las ametralladoras eran acallados por la tierna voz de Patty. Los gritos de terror y los lamentos de los soldados heridos eran sustituidos por palabras de amor. El asfixiante olor a sangre mezclada con polvo y sudor, lo remplazaba el tibio aliento de Patty. Así, con ternura, Stear regresaba a la realidad entre sus brazos.

Otras veces Patty no se enteraba de los recuerdos que lo inquietaban, del frío y la rancia humedad de su celda en el campo de concentración, de los golpes y la dolorosa tortura no solo física, también mental, a la que Stear fue sometido. Ahora entendía porque su mente utilizó el olvido como escudo para protegerse de la terrible agonía en que vivía.

Si los oscuros episodios ocurrían cuando estaban juntos, Stear abrazaba a Patty, acariciaba su cabello y la veía en silencio por largos periodos, ella comprendió de inmediato que sus almas se comunicaban en perfecta sintonía sin necesidad de palabras. Si Patty no estaba cerca, Stear salía del lugar dónde estuviera y buscaba la naturaleza, el jardín o un pequeño parque bastaba. Albert le sugirió una técnica de respiración y Stear encontró esa práctica no solo necesaria, también reconfortante.

Patty se convirtió en el antídoto a sus pesares, desde que regresó y volvió a encontrarse con ella, reconoció en Patty, aún sin recordarla, que ella era el complemento de su existencia.

A veces el sentimiento de culpa por haberla abandonado le oprimía el pecho y al instante reaccionaba gracias a la certeza de saber que cada día era una oportunidad que la vida le ofrecía para hacerla feliz, de esta forma, Stear se entregaba con creces a Patty, dándole la felicidad que ella creía perdida.

 _ **Nobody gets too much heaven no more,  
it's much harder to come by.  
I'm waiting in line.  
Nobody gets too much love anymore,  
it's as high as a mountain,  
And harder to climb.**_

 **Love is such a beautiful thing.**  
 **You make my world a summer day,**  
 **Are you just a dream to fade away?**

 **Nobody gets too much heaven no more,**  
 **it's much harder to come by.**  
 **I'm waiting in line.**  
 **Nobody gets too much love anymore,**  
 **it's as wide as a river and harder to cross.**

 _ **Nadie consigue demasiado paraíso,  
Es muy difícil de obtener.  
Estoy esperando en línea.  
Ya nadie consigue demasiado amor,  
Es tan alto como una montaña,  
Y difícil de escalar.**_

 **Amar es una cosa tan hermosa.**  
 **Haces de mi mundo un día de verano,**  
 **¿Eres solo un sueño que se desvanece?**

 **Nadie consigue demasiado paraíso,**  
 **Es muy difícil de obtener.**  
 **Estoy esperando en línea.**  
 **Ya nadie consigue demasiado amor,**  
 **Es tan amplio como un río y más difícil de cruzar.**

Al recordar por completo su niñez, Stear sonreía por las travesuras, recordó también la usencia de sus padres y la supuesta rudeza de su Tía Elroy. Recordaba a su primo Anthony y la tristeza de su deceso pero, le gustaba quedarse con los buenos recuerdos, tenía que aferrarse a eso, no todo el pasado fue malo.

Si su memoria lo llevaba a su juventud, le gustaba detenerse en las risas y los berrinches que provocaba en Archie, ¡Cuánto debió sufrir su hermano! La tristeza de otra perdida debió lastimar profundamente a su Tía, al igual que a sus padres y a Patty. Luego negaba levemente con la cabeza, ¿Para qué recriminarse? Eso dolía, mejor recordaba sus locos inventos y se reía de él mismo.

También llegaron a su memoria los recuerdos "Necesarios" O "Intrascendentes" No sabía cómo catalogarlos, si buenos o malos. Prefería omitir los momentos vividos con Melody, la dueña del hostal en Brabourne Lees. La rubia de ojos grises era unos diez años mayor que Stear, tenía unos generosos pechos y una estruendosa risa, Stear apenas empezaba a recorrer el pueblo ayudando a los habitantes cuando la conoció. Primero arregló una puerta con una bisagra vencida, después reparó una fuga de agua en la cocina y de repente la mujer estaba encima de él. Aunque intentó evitarla cayó en sus redes, su nebulosa mente no recordaba si era virgen en eses entonces y la fogosa mujer apaciguó durante algunos años las necesidades físicas de Stear.

Un día sin más la madura rubia se casó con el alcalde de la comarca y por un tiempo dejó de acosar a Stear, siendo sincero, se sintió aliviado. Un par de veces Melody buscó pretextos para que Stear hiciera algunos arreglos en su nueva casa, pero Stear no acudió en su ayuda, finalmente la mujer se resignó y no volvió a buscarlo.

No existía punto de comparación al amor total que hoy por hoy Patty y Stear compartían y se sintió orgulloso de ver a la mujer de su vida junto a él, sin importar el tiempo y la distancia, sus miedos y sus culpas. El desasosiego a veces irrumpía, pero Patty sabiamente lo tranquilizaba.

-Una mente brillante es complicada – le decía ella guiñándole un ojo cuando Stear se desesperaba. Así era Patty, con su sola presencia trasformaba un mal rato en una linda experiencia.

 _ **Nobody gets too much heaven no more,  
it's much harder to come by.  
I'm waiting in line.**_

 _ **Nobody gets too much love anymore,  
it's as high as a mountain,  
And harder to climb.**_

 _ **Nadie consigue demasiado paraíso,  
Es muy difícil de obtener.  
Estoy esperando en línea.**_

 _ **Ya nadie consigue demasiado amor,  
Es tan alto como una montaña,  
Y difícil de escalar.**_

A menudo las repentinas ganas de tocar a Patty eran intensas y Stear las sentía en este momento. Se dobló las piernas del pantalón hasta la rodilla y se encaminó hasta la orilla del lago. Patty levantó la cabeza cuando Stear llegó a su lado, él se sentó detrás de ella, con las piernas abiertas y Patty se apoyó en el pecho de Stear.

-No me basta el resto de la vida para agradecer tanta dicha – Stear hablaba bajito, mientras rodeaba con los brazos a su mujer.

Para algunos la vida no es tan fácil, hay personas que luchan día a día para sostener su felicidad, Patty y Stear lo sabían bien, mas estaban dispuestos a ganar la partida, después de todo ya habían librado una importante justa.

Aún faltaba mucho por vivir, mucho que experimentar, en su caso todavía no era suficiente, su paraíso lo estaban construyendo poco a poco, paso a paso, y el proceso lo estaban disfrutando.

-Soportar los alegatos de Candy sobre tus cuidados, la inutilidad en que Annie pretende mantenerte y el alboroto de tu suegra, valen la pena.

Seguro de que Patty comprendía a lo que se refería, Stear besó su mejilla y con las manos abiertas le frotó el abultado vientre.

 _ ***Fin***_

* * *

Too much heaven (Demasiado paraíso)

Letra y música: The Bee Gees (Barry, Robin y Maurice Gibb)

Disco: Spirits Having Flown 1979

* * *

 **Gracias por dedicar su tiempo en leer mis ocurrencias y dejar su invaliuable comentario.**

 **Se acerca el cumpleaños de Neal, acompañenme a descubrir que ha sido de él en mi universo. La próxima entrega: To Love somebody.**


End file.
